1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake device for a strap-reel frame, particularly to one able to brake the inner disc of the strap-reel frame by means of a swinging rod actuated to swing downward by its own gravity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional strap-reel frame includes a frame body having its upper end fixed with a horizontal shaft for an inner and an outer disc to be fitted thereon. A packaging strap is installed between the inner and the outer disc, and a clamping device is fixed on the frame body for clamping the outer end of the packaging strap to prevent it from falling off.
However, although the conventional strap-reel frame is provided with a clamping device for clamping the packaging strap, yet there is not any device provided for braking the inner and the outer disc. Thus, when the inner and the outer disc are forced to rotate by an external force or actuated to rotate by inertia due to pulling and releasing of the packaging strap, the strap positioned between the inner and the outer disc may become slack and disordered, affecting sequent use of the packaging strap.